ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/State of the CaT
Time for more late-night rambling, because I'm really not good for much else at this point. Anyways, I figured I would take this ramble to give you a bit of an update as to what things are going where. Tech 10: Rebooted I am so tired of writing this series. I am. Just. So tired. Four more episodes and I get to move on. I sincerely cannot wait. For those wondering why I'm sick of this series, I'll just sum it up like this: I screwed up. To elaborate, I started this series back up as a way to practice my writing. Fair enough. Problem is, even thouhg my writing is improving, I'm still having to deal with what I wrote before, as it forms the basis for a lot of this series. In all honesty, I'd have to say that keeping everything from this series in canon is more of a pain than keeping the old continuity in canon. Why? Power balance. As I've said in my writing guide, you have to keep your conflicts relatable if you want your audience to have any interest in them. In the original continuity, the conflicts were pretty stupid, but they at least felt like legitimately relatable conflicts. It was a kid in over his head, who kept barely pulling through by the skin of his teeth, usually thanks to a new alien he unlocked. Sure, it was a predictable formula, but it was at least introducing something new and creative every entry. With the Rebooted continuity, the plot is more varied, but the power is not. Tech already has an alien for every concievable situation, and if he doesn't, he can just whip up a new one with his 'combination' feature. Aside from him, everything else in this universe is overpowered, but none of it matters to Tech, who can just be resurrected whenever he dies! The only actual threats left are Prelude and the Anti-Life Entity, and if you only have two threats in an entire universe of villains, you done screwed up. So, you may ask, if that's the case, why did I announce a movie and a sequel series for this? Well, in the movie's case, it's mostly for the benefit of the original continuity it's crossing over with, as it never got a proper ending. As for the sequel series, it's not going to be an AF to UA type deal, or even an OS to AF deal. The sequel's going to be, I dunno, about twenty years in the future? Anyways, it's going to be starring Tech's kid, Theo, and Napoleon's kid, Nova, instead of the current cast. In addition, you may have noticed that I've started putting up the alien for the series already. Before you ask, yes, there's only going to be ten of them this time around (actually justifying the name 'Tech 10'), at least in the first season, and the overall power balance is going to be a lot better. Better villains, better supporting cast, and hell, even better versions of the current cast. (Tech's older self especially. Think something like every famous J.K. Simmons performance fused into one guy.) Plus, as you also may have noticed, the new aliens have shading! As a matter of fact, all art for this series is going to have proper shading, and really, just better art ''overall ''than Rebooted has. So, I guess the sequel series is sort fo the silver lining to all this. Plus, the finale for Rebooted airs six days before my birthday. Happy birthday to me! Not Applicable RPG Okay, so I was sorta aiming for a Christmas release date on the full version of this game, but that might not happen. I'll still aim for it, but it's more of a pain than you'd think. Honestly, the hardest part is trying to come up with good sidequests. The main story is pretty easy and simply laid out, but trying to make a sidequest satsifying is unnaturally difficult. Add to that the actual number of sidequests I still need to put in, and this is going to be a hell of a grind. Character Guide The Character Guide you guys voted for at Fanon Con is coming as soon as possible. I've simply been busy with so much other crap recently (especially with SAT Prep) that it's just not where my focus is at the moment. I really want to make it good, not just fart out something quick and stupid. Closing statement thingy or something Man, this mostly just turned into a rant about Tech 10: Rebooted. Sorry about that. Anyways, I appreciate how patient you people are, and I'll continue working hard on these projects! Good night! Category:Blog posts Category:Tech 10